little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Top Cat reprimands Amy
Amy, Tails, and Charmy swam as fast as they could, hoping that they didn't miss the concert. (Although we know that they already had). Unbeknownst to them, they were being spied by a bear and a weasel, who were hiding underneath some boulders and plants. The bear has brown fur and wears a yellow bathing cap, green swimming trunks, and a matching swimming mask. He also carried a cane with him. His name was Raffish Ralph. The weasel has gray fur and wears a blue bathing cap, light blue swimming trunks, and a blue swimming mask. His name was Weasel McGreed. Anyway, Raffish Ralph and Weasel McGreed had magical eyes that are connected to a magical crystal ball, which is located in a big, dark and creepy cave. In that big, dark, and creepy cave, lived an evil Sailor Scout. She was a slender, beautiful woman with fair skin, long, wavy, flowing, golden-orange hair with red at the ends, red eyes, and a black octopus' lower abdomen with eight long tentacles (complete with purple suckers on the bottom), wearing a gold headdress that resembles a Russian kokoshnik. She also wears makeup that consists of orange lipstick and light purple eyeshadow, and she also wears gold bracelets and a matching choker. Her name was Sailor Galaxia. "Yeeeeeees, hurry home, princess," said Galaxia, as she watched her crystal ball. "We wouldn't want to miss your uncle's celebration, now, would we? Huh! Celebration indeed. Oh, bah! In my day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace." Galaxia took a scared shrimp from her shell and ate it very loudly. "And now, look at me!" Galaxia said gloomily, "Wasted away to practically nothing! Banished, and exiled, and practically starving! While he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate." She swam a little in the room and looked at her reflection in the mirror, then at her crystal ball again. "Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough." She called to Ralph and Weasel, "Ralph! Weasel!" The bear and weasel hit their heads on one of the boulders as Galaxia told them, "I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little niece of his." she smiled very cruelly, finishing, "She may be the key to Top Cat's undoing." Tails and Charmy sighed sadly and with disappointment as they anxiously listened to their friend's sentence just outside the throne room. "I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady." Top Cat said to his niece. Amy shifted, head down hands behind her back, she really was sorry she had missed the concert. "Uncle Top Cat, I'm sorry," she said, "I just forgot, I -" Top Cat cut her off. "As a result of your careless behavior,-" he said, waving a hand. But Kaa, in turn, interrupted the king from behind his hat, shouting, "Careless and reckless behavior!" Top Cat was angry, but he still loved his niece. And he didn't want to seem to harsh, and he called out, "The entire celebration was-" "Well, it was ruined!" Kaa yelled, popping up in front of Top Cat's face, "That's all. Completely destroyed!" Then he waved his tail in front of Amy as he sighed, "This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!" Tails and Charmy understood if it was her uncle admonishing Amy for her behavior but the little snake was yelling at Amy because his ego was hurt, and that was just wrong. So they got up in the snake's face, as well as subsequently the cat's face. "But it wasn't her fault!" Tails protested. "Yeah!" added Charmy. He and Tails blushed as the cat glared at him and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Um, well, first...This shark chased us." The little bee said nervously. "Yeah, that's right! Right! A shark!" Tails said, "As a matter of fact it was a big shark." Charmy stuttered at a loss for the right words, but he quickly got caught up in his improvement story telling, saying, "And we tried to, but we couldn't, and he went, "Grrrrrrrrr!" And, and we were like, "Whoooaaaaaa!" Ah! And then we were safe. But then this humanoid dog came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and -" Top Cat was bewildered. "Humanoid dog?" "Charmy!" Tails scolded, putting his hands on his hips and glaring at the bee. Charmy gasped and covered his mouth. Then he and Tails hid behind Amy a bit. Top Cat stood up. His amused face at the fox and bee's stuttering story quickly changed to one of anger. "What? Oh! You went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Amy grimaced and shrugged trying to calm down her uncle while Tails and Charmy were still hiding behind her. "Nothing - happened." she stammered. Top Cat threw his hands up in exasperation rolling his eyes, saying, "Oh, Amy. How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians. By...by one of those normal animals!" "Uncle Top Cat, they're not barbarians!" Amy frowned at her uncle's choice of words towards the creatures she loved. "They're dangerous!" said Top Cat, glaring right back at his niece. She hadn't seen the things Top Cat had. She hadn't seen the nets or the fishing grounds that killed hundreds of innocent fish every day. Top Cat was king of the sea. And everything in it was his to watch and care for didn't she understand that? Then Top Cat tilted up her chin so maybe she might see the sad truth in his eyes, saying, "Do you think I want to see my youngest niece snared by some Crash-eater's hook?" But Amy turned her head away at her uncle's gesture. He was treating her like a baby! She knew the dangerous of normal animals and their hooks. She went to explore shipwrecks, not fishing grounds. And did he think she was a fool? "I'm 12 years old;" said Amy angrily. "I'm not a baby anymore!" "Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady." Top Cat shouted, pointing his finger at his niece. Unable to put her word in edge-wise, Amy spoke rapidly as her uncle paused, desperate to get him to understand, explaining, "Well,-" "As long as you live under my ocean,-" "Well,-" "You'll obey my rules!" "But if you would just listen!" she protested. "Not another word!" Top Cat yelled, as he turned away from her, "And I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?" Amy swam off, crying a bit with Tails and Charmy following her. Top Cat slumped back on his throne, the anger he had felt early quickly disappeared as he watched his niece flee the throne room crying. "Hmph! Kids!" Kaa said, trying to console the alley cat, "They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you." Top Cat lifted his head off his hand and looked hesitantly over at the snake. "Do you...think I...I was too hard on her?" he asked. Kaa shook his head. "Oh no, Your Majesty." Then, with determined conviction, he said, "Why, if Amy was my niece, I'd show her who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir! I'd keep her under tight control.' Top Cat straightened up, and you could practically see the light bulb over his head. "You're absolutely right, Kaa!" he exclaimed. "Of course." Kaa smirked, giving him a wink of approval. "Amy needs constant supervision." said Top Cat. "Constant supervision." Kaa repeated, nodding in consent. "Someone to watch over her." Top Cat said, "To keep her out of trouble." Kaa kept on nodding his head. "All the time." he said. "And YOU are just the snake to do it." Top Cat said, poking Kaa in the chest, and the snake's face fell. He gasped then swam away. He grudgingly accepted his charge and the king dismissed him. "How do I get myself into these situations?" Kaa said to himself, "I should be writing symphonies, not tagging along after some headstrong kid." He rolled his eyes in despair and shook his head. He rounded the corner, and his self-pity quickly changed into curiosity as he saw Amy, Tails, and Charmy looking around suspiciously before quickly swimming off. "Hmm? What is that girl up to?" asked the little snake, as he struggled to follow the three of them, collapsing on a rock and panting heavily when they finally reached their destination that was far away from the busy city. The three looked around again before Amy pulled a large stone back revealing a small cave dug into the rock. Kaa hopped up and scurried quickly to follow them, barely making it through the door as the rock slid back into place over his tail. He gasped, trying to free himself as quietly as possible. Pulling on a small plant growing in the sand with his teeth he managed to pull himself out from under the rock, his momentum sending him flying where he came to a stop, hitting a strange object. It was an hourglass. Kaa groaned and rubbed his head. Before he gasped, the pain was quickly forgotten as he gazed at the cave that lay before him. "Huh?" gasped the snake in wonder. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:X Reprimands His Daughter/Niece/Sister